Students
by peridotpirate
Summary: Non-modern college AU with the Krew and many other favorites. (Korrasami)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to try my best to make all of these scenes to go in chronological order, unless it's just a class scene, then those will just be all over the place.**

**I would love reviews to see what you guys think!**

* * *

Korra looked over her enrollment packet and frowned. She needed another three credit hours to be considered full time, but there were no other classes offered that supported her major available. Korra mentally cursed herself; she knew she should have listened to Asami and turned in her enrollment form earlier.

Slumping forward on her desk, she groaned loudly.

"Still having trouble deciding?" Opal asked as she lounged on Kuvira's bed with Bolin.

"Mmph," came her groan.

"You're doing the bending-sports major right? Just take weight training with me," Bolin suggested.

"I can't. They're all full," Korra grumbled.

Korra had only hours left until her enrollment form was due, or else she wouldn't be able to attend this semester. She couldn't imagine having to return to Air Temple Island while all of her friends were here at Republic City University making some of the best memories.

She picked her head up and flipped through the course selection once more. Scanning the lists, one finally caught her eye. Engineering 101. Asami would definitely be able to help her with that class, so it's an easy A right there. Korra jotted down her class on her form sheet and let out a relieved breath.

"Okay. Done."

"What'd you choose?" Opal asked and sat up.

"Engineering 101."

Opal's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Isn't your girlfriend an engineering _genius_? Why'd you want to take that class?"

Before Korra could respond, Bolin laughed.

"No that's so smart! Asami will practically take the class for you!"

Korra grinned at him while Opal, being a more honest-natured person, only pursed her lips.

For a little while longer the three of them chatted about the new term: what they were looking forward to, what they were nervous about, what classes they were taking, etc. About a half an hour later Korra looked up at the clock.

"Oh, Kuvira usually gets back around this time, and you know how she feels about having people in our room."

Bolin's eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah we should probably go."

Opal rolled her eyes.

"Please, I've known Kuvira forever, she's not that scary."

"Let's not take any chances!"

He took her hand and walked to the door. Before he could reach the knob, it swung open and the couple was met with a sweating, frazzle-haired Kuvira.

Bolin jumped.

"Oh, uh, Kuvira! Hi!"

Kuvira gave him a look and pushed him aside to enter the room. She wiped the sweat from her brow with the small white towel she had in her hand.

"Hello, Bolin," she said in an annoyed tone.

"We were just leaving," he said pointing at the door.

They got no response. Korra smiled sheepishly and waved to them.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

They closed the door behind them and Korra was left alone with her cool-headed roommate.

She looked up and down Kuvira's glistening body.

"Went for a run?"

Kuvira sat on the edge of her deep green sheets and began unlacing her training shoes.

"Yes. Bataar and I have made up a workout schedule for the new semester."

Korra nodded. She just watched as Kuvira went about her business, unable to find a conversation topic.

Kuvira had been her roommate for two semesters in a row now. She knew that rooming with Asami would be a bad idea, so after one successful semester with Kuvira, Korra asked her to be a permanent roommate. Despite Kuvira's slightly frightening demeanor, the two of them got along pretty well. They never had any fights over, well, anything as long as Korra obeyed one strict rule that Kuvira had introduced: no friends over when she is there.

Sure Korra and Kuvira got on, but she certainly didn't mix with Korra's group of friends. Whenever Korra and her gang wanted to study, they either did it elsewhere or strategically planned it to when Kuvira would be out.

The two of them went about performing their usual afternoon ritual in silence. Kuvira showered and sat at the desk in between their two beds and pulled out a book, while Korra flopped onto her bed and stressed about her schedule. She was in only four classes: Advanced Bending for her major, History of the Air Nomads at Tenzin's demand, Healthy Living because Asami was making the whole group take it together, and Engineering 101. Thankfully all of her classes were only three days a week, so she had an entire day in between to get her homework done or relax.

Korra muttered something that sounded like, "I'm going to bed," and rolled over and tried not to think about the first day of term tomorrow.

* * *

Korra awoke to Kuvira's firm hand shaking her shoulder.

"Korra, your first class is in one hour."

"Mmm what?" she asked groggily.

Kuvira sighed and turned on Korra's bedside lamp.

"I'm up!" Korra complained and shielded her eyes with crossed arms.

"I'm leaving," she announced and slid her sling backpack onto her shoulder. "If you miss your first class it's your own fault."

And with that Korra was left alone. She laid there for a few more moments until there was a quick tap on her door.

"Uuuuugh," she complained and rolled out of bed.

Without fixing her hair or clothes, Korra swung open the door with a death-glare prepared for whoever disturbed her this early in the morning.

"Morning," Asami said with a bemused grin as she took in her girlfriend's ruffled appearance.

"Don't even," Korra threatened and stepped aside to let her in.

Asami made herself at home and settled down on Korra's bed.

"You'd better hurry up. Your first class is in an hour, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Korra dug through her drawers and pulled out some clothes. She tugged off the oversized Fire Ferrets T-Shirt she slept in and padded barefoot to the bathroom.

"You don't have to change in the bathroom," Asami teased.

"But if I changed in there we'd both be late," Korra called back through the half shut door.

She returned moments later wearing her usual garb and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Ready?" She offered a hand to Asami, who took it with a smile.

Korra hoisted her up from her bed and pushed up on her toes to give Asami a quick kiss. Asami led the way and the two of them made their way out of the girls' dorms.

"How's having Opal for a roommate?" Korra asked as they walked hand in hand across campus.

Asami shrugged.

"She's fine, but Bolin is always there." She nudged Korra with her shoulder. "And I wish I was rooming with you instead."

Korra chuckled. "Yeah, but we both know that's not a good idea."

"You're probably right," she sighed.

"Pfft, I'm always right," Korra smirked.

They reached Asami's building and Korra gave her a quick hug goodbye.

"See you in Health later," Asami said and kissed her forehead before they parted.

Korra made her way to her Air Nomad History class and dreaded the lectures that awaited her.

* * *

Korra had survived her first two classes: Air Nomad History and Advanced Bending. Her history professor was a small, quiet man who spoke with a dry, uninterested voice. She found it very hard to understand him and concentrate, but luckily for Korra, Jinora was in that class so she'd have someone's notes to copy.

Her Advanced Bending class was split up into the three different forms of bending, and each group would be focusing on understanding how to extend their bending knowledge. Korra was allowed to jump from group to group, quite obviously because she could bend them all, and to help as an assistant to their professor. For their first class, Korra went with the Earthbenders, where they were taught the basics of metalbending.

Korra now trudged her way across campus to find her Engineering 101 class. She'd heard that morning that Varrick was teaching it. Korra wasn't too sure about his qualifications to teach, but at least she might get some leeway with her grades for personally knowing him.

As she entered the classroom she didn't recognize anyone, so she took an empty aisle seat in the middle of the room. Almost immediately she wished she had hidden herself in the back.

"Korra!" Varrick nearly shouted when he entered the room.

Everyone in the class craned their necks to stare at her. Korra's face burned bright red and she smiled awkwardly.

Varrick dropped his bag at his desk and bounded over to her. He threw an arm around her shoulders and laughed loudly.

"I can't say I'm not surprised to see you! I thought the whole thinking stuff was Asami's thing."

Korra ignored the insult and let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, uh I just wanted to try this class out," she said and tried to ignore everyone's eyes on her.

"Well, I'm glad you did!" he said and released her.

Korra let out a breath and slid down in her seat, wishing she could disappear on the spot.

More and more students came in and they all took their seats. They took out their supplies and waited for Varrick to begin.

Varrick leaned against his desk and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Now where's my teaching assistant?"

Korra was momentarily taken aback. She couldn't believe he'd make Zhu Li, his very pregnant wife, come in and be his assistant. Seconds later Korra heard the class door open behind her and quick steps as someone paced to the front of the room.

"I'm sorry Varrick, my class got out late," his assistant said.

Korra's eyes widened and she turned around. Asami came walking down the aisle juggling several blueprints and a small mechanical device. Korra twisted back towards the front of the class hastily and slid further down in her seat.

"Oh, it's fine," Varrick waved at the air. She made it to his desk and dropped her blueprints on the flat surface.

Korra wasn't sure if Asami being Varrick's teaching assistant was a good or bad thing, but she'd soon find out.

Varrick caught Korra's eye as he surveyed his sea of students. He beamed suddenly.

"Asami! I almost forgot! Look who's in our class!" He pointed right at Korra's slumped figure.

Asami raised an eyebrow and searched for who he was addressing. She saw Korra and she seemed a little surprised to see her.

Korra tried to give her a smile, but she could only manage a grimace under the pressure of everyone's glares. At this point almost everyone in Republic City knew of the Avatar's relationship with her, but it was still awkward for the subject to be brought up in such a setting.

Asami smirked but otherwise didn't acknowledge her.

_Oh no_, Korra thought._ I know that face. I've made a horrible mistake._

As the class began Asami seemed to pay her no attention. She just did what Varrick asked and provided her own input at times. Korra thanked the spirits that she hadn't made a scene.

Varrick handed Asami a stack of papers and had her pass them out to the class as he continued his speech.

"I've put together a little mover that shows the basic mechanics of the device, and these papers Miss Sato is handing out outline it for you."

Asami made it to Korra's row and she handed her the papers. She leaned down and pressed her nose just above Korra's ear.

"Let me know if you ever want to do some _extra credit_ work," she said in a seductive tone just loud enough for the people around her to hear.

Korra's face burned bright red and she heard some laughs behind her. Asami pulled back and continued handing out the papers.

"_What'd she say_?" Korra heard someone whisper to their neighbor.

Soon she heard Asami's message replayed to the students around her and she pressed her burning face into her desk. She felt cool fingers brush the nape of her neck and peeked up to see Asami grinning slyly above her. Korra groaned and buried her face in her arms. There were more snickers around the room.

"Asami!" Varrick called from the front of the class. "Do the thing!"

Asami released Korra and went to the back of the room. There she pressed a button on the projector and it whirred to life. The remainder of the period was watching the mover and listening to Varrick and Asami's comments on what was happening.

When Varrick dismissed the class he asked Korra to stay for a moment.

_Great_, she thought as she packed up her stuff. _He noticed what Asami was doing_.

"Well?" he asked as he stepped up to her desk when everyone but Asami had gone.

"Uh…" she tried to think of an explanation, but Varrick didn't give her time to speak.

"How was I? Not bad for my first class, huh?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it was great," she said halfheartedly.

Varrick smiled wide and returned to his desk. Asami approached her now.

"Ready to go to Health?" she asked while trying to suppress a laugh.

Korra scowled at her and stood without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! Thanks for all of your support and reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So what d'ya wanna do now that we have a free period?" Korra asked Asami as they walked back to the girls' dorm rooms.

Korra had made it about halfway to her Engineering 101 class when she was met by Asami, who told her that Varrick had cancelled class for the day. Apparently Zhu Li was having contractions and he was overcome with anxiety and stress. So now they both had an hour to waste before needing to head off to their Healthy Living class.

"We can go to my room and study," Asami prompted.

Korra snorted and nudged Asami in the ribs.

"Yeah, _study_."

Asami gave her a look.

"No, really. Varrick's giving a quiz next time we have class."

Korra deflated.

"Oh," she said disappointedly.

The two of them made it to the dorms and climbed the stairs to Asami's room. Once they entered the suite, Korra was happy to find that Opal wasn't there. Since the start of the new term, she hadn't been able to have much alone time with Asami because she was taking twice the amount of classes that Korra was, as well as Varrick's teaching assistant. So it was nice for a chance to be with her, even if it did mean just studying.

Asami and Opal's room was much nicer than Korra's by a long shot. The pair both happened to come from wealthy families, so they could afford the best. Asami had offered to pay for Korra's rent in the nicer rooms on multiple occasions, but Korra always declined.

Their sides of the room were easily distinguishable, with Opal's greens and greys on the far side and Asami's blacks and reds closer to the door. What made their suite so much nicer than the others is that it had much more open space, two desks, and a much more updated bathroom. Korra would just wander up to their room to use their shower once and a while.

Korra dumped her bag on the floor and dove onto Asami's bed, stretching out with a content sigh. She peered up at Asami, who was pulling notes out of her backpack, and patted the silk sheets next to her.

Asami grinned at her as she placed her notes on one of the desks.

"That's not studying."

"You're right, it's not." She patted the mattress again.

Asami only continued grinning and ignored her girlfriend. Korra sighed dramatically and rolled onto her side.

"I have a whole two days before this quiz," she reasoned. "I can study later."

"But it's best if you study now, that way you won't have to tomorrow."

Korra scowled at the wall and grumbled something incoherent. Asami gathered her notes and walked over to where Korra lay, placing them into a neat stack on the bedside table. She stooped down and gave her brooding girlfriend a kiss on the forehead—which turned out to be a bad idea.

Before she finished her innocent act of affection, Korra reached out and grabbed Asami by the shoulders. She pulled her down, and with one quick twist of her body, she had successfully dragged Asami on top of her.

"Korra!" Asami protested through a wide smile.

"What?" Korra chuckled and snaked her arms around Asami's waist. She kissed her hard on the mouth and felt Asami's long fingers grazing her collarbone. "This is more fun than studying," she said in a low voice against Asami's mouth.

"Mmph," Asami agreed as she brought their lips together again.

* * *

After half an hour of not studying, Korra and Asami decided it was time to clean themselves up for their Healthy Living class. Asami did her best to quickly straighten up her clothes and reapply her lipstick, while Korra stared into the mirror in the bathroom, scrubbing off lipstick from her lips, face, and neck.

"Ready to go?" Asami asked her as she came back into the room.

"Yep." Korra said and she grabbed her bag.

The two of them set off for their class, meeting up with Mako along the way.

"Hey ladies," he greeted them.

"Hi Mako," Asami said with a smile.

"Hey," Korra said.

They chatted for a bit as they walked, talking about their professors, Korra's training, among other things. When they finally arrived, Bolin was already there sitting in the front row.

"Guys!" he said excitedly. "Look! I got us the front row this time!"

The class had filled up already, but Bolin had somehow managed to ward off anyone who tried to sit next to him.

Mako and Korra simultaneously scowled, though Asami moved happily to sit next to him. Korra grumbled and took the seat next to Asami, followed by Mako on her left. Their health class had long rows of tables, rather than individual desks like her others.

Bolin leaned forward on the table and beamed.

"Guess what we're going over today."

Mako sighed. "I dunno, vegetables?"

He giggled. "No, Sex Ed."

"Joy," Korra said and rolled her eyes.

Asami placed her fingers lightly on Korra's forearm. She trailed them up and down her arm teasingly.

"Mmm, could be useful," she prompted with a smile.

Korra blushed violently. Mako clamped his jaw shut and pretended to be busy with his notes.

"Uh…yeah—good," she stuttered.

More and more students came trickling in as the time for class to begin drew nearer.

"Hello, Bolin," a monotone voice said from behind them.

Bolin's eyes widened in fear.

"Eska!" he jumped. Bolin swallowed and turned around in his seat. "He—hey…what're you doing in Republic City?" he asked nervously.

Eska and Dezna were finding their seats a row behind them.

"Father insisted we come here to learn from different instructors," Dezna explained with a bored expression.

"Yes, but do not worry, Bolin, this is the only class we have together," Eska said. "I've checked."

Bolin scratched his temple awkwardly. Mako covered up his laugh with a cough.

"Really?" he tried his best t not sound relieved.

"Yes."

He sighed in relief.

"How is that airbending girl that stole you away from me?" Eska asked. "Not that I care, I was just being polite."

"Uh…Opal? Great, she's great—we're great."

The professor walked in then and greeted the class as she placed her briefcase on the podium in the front of the rom.

"Anyways it was nice talking to you," he said quickly and twisted back in his seat. Asami scoffed and he made a face.

The beginning of class was fairly straightforward—nothing blush-worthy at least. However, Asami had crossed her legs at some point during the lesson and would occasionally rub Korra's leg with her toes, causing her to jump or make mistakes in her notes.

"Okay," the professor said and pulled two sheets of paper out of her briefcase. "I need two of you for this." She walked down the front of the class and stopped next to Korra and Mako. "Here." She handed them both one of the papers.

Mako gave Korra a look out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on!" the professor encouraged. "Front of the class, let's go."

They scooted out of their seats and ambled awkwardly around their table. Korra scratched the back of her neck as she looked down at the paper in her hand—it was a…script? The professor put her hands on Korra's shoulder and pulled her more to the center of the open space, and then did the same with Mako.

"Okay. Here's the scenario: these two are a couple."

A few students that knew them personally snickered. Korra and Mako's faces both started to turn red.

"And they've been having sexual relations frequently."

Korra wished she could disappear right in that moment. She dared a glance at Asami. She was leaning forward on the table with her hand clamped over her mouth, obviously trying not to laugh.

"And, because they were not taking enough precaution, she is now pregnant."

"Aww," Bolin said jokingly from his seat.

A few students laughed now. Korra looked up at Mako and found him as embarrassed looking as she felt.

"Now, I want the two of you to read these scripts I've given you."

"Wh—what?" Korra asked.

"The scripts!"

"Oh…"

They looked down at their papers. Korra mentally cursed Bolin for making them sit in the front and cleared her throat.

"I have something important to tell you."

"What?" Mako asked in a flat tone.

"I'm pregnant."

"What? How?"

"What do you mean 'how'?"

"What am I going to do? I don't make enough money to support a child."

"Well you should have thought about that before," Korra faltered. "Before you…" she coughed suddenly. She didn't dare look at Asami now.

Mako's face flushed.

"Okay, but—"

"I'm going to have you guys stop there for a second," the professor interjected.

Korra and Mako both sighed in relief.

The remainder of the period went back and forth between discussing the mistakes the couple had made and Mako and Korra reading their scripts. That single hour was one of Korra's most embarrassing moments, and not necessarily from the chuckles in the class, but from the rocky past she had with Mako.

When the torture was finally over, the students left the class with muffled laughter. The four of them gathered their bags and followed the crowd, Mako and Korra silent and Asami and Bolin wearing matching smiles.

"Hey it wasn't that bad," Bolin said with a peel of laughter as they exited the building.

Mako scowled and punched him in the arm.

"_Ow_!"

Asami slid her hand into Korra's. She gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Really, it wasn't bad."

Korra didn't reply, she was still suffering from her embarrassment.

Asami squeezed her hand again and pressed her lips to Korra's ear.

"At least we won't have to worry about all that," she said quietly.

Korra blushed anew, but nonetheless smiled at her girlfriend's words.


End file.
